Dora the Explorer and Oswald Characters Meet Blue's Clues: What Was Blue's Dream About?/Transcript
=Main= *''This article is a stub. You can help The Parody Wiki by expanding it.'' This is a transcript for Dora the Explorer and Oswald Characters Meet Blue's Clues: What Was Blue's Dream About?. *(Dora the Explorer/Oswald Theme Song & Title Card) *Dora: Hola!, I'm Dora!, Today, Me and My Friends are Here!, There's Boots... *Boots: Hi! *Dora: Benny... *Benny: Hello! *Dora: Tico... *Tico: Hola! *Dora: Oswald... *Oswald: Hello! *Dora: Weenie... *Weenie: (Barks Hi) *Dora: And Henry! *Henry: Hey There! *Boots: Today, We're Going to Meet Steve Again and Play Blue's Clues to Figure Out What Blue's Dream Was About! *Benny: We're Also Gonna Be Learning Everyone's Dreams! *Tico: Si! *Oswald: Let's Go! *Weenie: (Barks) *Dora: Look!, There's Steve! *Oswald: Hi, Steve! *Steve: Hi Out There!, It's Me, Steve!, Have You Seen Blue?, My Puppy? *Henry: There She Is! *Blue: (Barks) *Tico: Hola, Blue! *Blue: (Barks Hi, Dora the Explorer and Oswald Characters) *Steve: Oh!, Come On In! *Dora: We're Coming! *Benny: There's The Door! *Boots: I'll Open It! *(Door Opens) *Steve: Oh!, Hi, Dora the Explorer and Oswald Characters!, Nice to See You Guys Again! *Dora: Hola, Steve! *Steve: Come On In!, I Had A Dream!, (Yawning), I Couldn't Wait for You Guys to Come Over So I Can Tell You All About It!, Do You Wanna Know What My Dream is About? *Benny: Sure! *Tico: Si! *Oswald: We Wanna Know Your Dream, Steve! *Weenie: (Barks) *Steve: Okay!, Get This!, In My Dream, I Was Playing..., Something!, What Was I Playing? *Henry: A Guitar! *Steve: Right!, In My Dream, I Was Playing My Guitar!, In Front of Lots of People!, and When I Finished Playing My Song, Everyone Stood Up and Clapped! *Dora: That Was A Cool Dream, Steve! *Blue: (Barks) *Steve: Oh!, Hi, Blue! *Blue: (Barks Hi) *Boots: Did You Had A Dream Too? *Blue: (Barks Yes) *Steve: Oh!, Well, Do You Remember Your Dream? *Blue: (Barks Uh-Huh) *Benny: You Do? *Steve: Well, Let Me Guess!, Um..., Did You Have A Dream That You Were A Famous Singer?, and I Was Your Guitar Player? *Blue: (Barks No) *Tico: No? *Steve: Well, Then Tell Us!, What Was Your Dream About? *(Blue Stamps The Pawprint) *Steve: Oh!, Okay!, We'll Play Blue's Clues to Figure Out What Blue's Dream Was About! *Oswald: That's A Great Idea! *(Song Starts) *Steve: (Singing) We Are Gonna Play Blue's Clues, Cause It's Really Fun!, Yeah! *(Song Ends) *Steve: Okay!, So Remember, You Guys!, Blue's Pawprints Will Be On The Clues!, Blue's Clues!, Hey!, You Think We Should Dream This Pawprint Away? *Henry: Hmm, Let's Give It A Try! *Weenie: (Barks) *Steve: Let's See! *(Dora, Boots, Benny, Tico, Oswald, Weenie, Henry, and Steve Dreaming The Pawprint Away) *Steve: Hey!, Hey!, It Worked!, That's Kind of Dreamy! *Dora: Yeah! *Steve: You Know What We Need for Blue's Clues!, Our... *Boots: Notebook! *Steve: Notebook!, Right! *Sidetable: Steve!, Dora!, Boots!, Benny!, Tico!, Oswald!, Weenie!, Henry!, I Had A Dream! *Steve: Really? *Benny: So Does Steve! *Sidetable: In My Dream, I Had A Fancy Notebook for You to Play Blue's Clues! *Steve: Really?, That Must Have Been A Great Dream! *(Drawer Opens) *(Drawer Closes) *Steve: But I Like My Notebook Just Fine! *Tico: Gracias, Sidetable! *Steve: You Know, Dora, Boots, Benny, Tico, Oswald, Weenie, and Henry!, I Think I'm Really Gonna Need All of Your Help Today, Trying to Figure Out What Blue's Dream Was About!, Will You Help Me? *Oswald: Sure! *Steve: You Will?, Great! *(Song Starts) *Steve: Oh!, All Right!, So, To Play Blue's Clues, We Gotta Find Uh... *Henry: Pawprint! *Weenie: (Barks Pawprint) *Steve: Pawprint!, Right!, Cause That's The First... *Dora: Clue! *Steve: Clue!, Yeah!, and Then We Put It In Our Notebook... *Dora, Boots, Benny, Tico, Oswald, Weenie, Henry, Steve, and Blue: (Singing) Cause They're Blue's Clues, Blue's Clues! *Steve: (Singing) We Gotta Find Another Pawprint! *Dora: (Singing) That's The Second Clue! *Boots: (Singing) We Put It In Our Notebook! *Benny: Cause They're Who's Clues? *Tico: Las Pistas De Blue! *Oswald: (Singing) We Gotta Find The Last Pawprint! *Henry: (Singing) That's The Third Clue! *Steve: (Singing) We Put It In Our Notebook! *Dora, Boots, Benny, Tico, Oswald, Weenie, Henry, Steve, and Blue: (Singing) Cause They're Blue's Clues, Blue's Clues! *Steve: You Know What to Do!, (Singing) Sit Down in Our Thinking Chair and Think... *Dora, Boots, Benny, Tico, Oswald, Weenie, and Henry: (Singing) Think... *Dora, Boots, Benny, Tico, Oswald, Weenie, Henry, Steve, and Blue: (Singing) Think! *Steve: (Singing) Cause When We Use Our Minds and Take A Step at A Time, We Can Do, Anything... *(Blue Jumps Into The Screen) *Dora, Boots, Benny, Tico, Oswald, Weenie, Henry, and Steve: That We Wanna Do! *(Song Ends) *Steve: Okay!, Did You Guys See Which Way Blue Went? *Boots and Benny: That Way! *Steve: Oh!, This Way!, Thanks! *(Song Starts) *Steve: (Singing) We Are Looking for Blue's Clues, We Are Looking for Blue's Clues, We Are Looking for Blue's Clues... *Tico: A Clue! *Oswald: A Clue! *Weenie: (Barks) *Steve: Oh!, Oh!, You Want Me to Tie My Shoe!, Good Idea!, Don't Wanna Fall!, Oh!, This?, (Laughs), Well, I Don't Think It'll Fit!, (Laughs), I Mean, Dosen't Even Have Green Stripes!, and Frankley..., (Whispers) I Don't Think It's Mine! *Henry: No!, It's A Clue! *Steve: Oh!, Oh!, This Leotard is Our First Clue!, Our First Clue is This Leotard!, Okay!, You Know What We Need!, Our Handy-Dandy Spirally... *Dora: Notebook! *Steve: Notebook!, Right!, See?, Spirals!, So, Our First Clue..., Is This Leotard!, So, We Have An Arm Here, Openings for Where Your Legs Go, The Other Arm, and A Curve for Where Your Head Goes Through!, There, A Leotard!, Hmm, So, What Could Blue's Dream Be About With A Leotard?, What Do You Think? *Boots: Maybe Blue Could Be Dreaming About Wearing The Leotard! *Steve: Yeah, Boots!, I Think We Should Go Find Some More Clues and See! *Slippery: Whoa! *Steve: What Do You Think That Is? *Benny: I Think It Sounds Like Slippery! *Slippery: Whoa!, Steve!, Dora the Explorer and Oswald Characters!, I Had A Dream! *Steve: You Had A Dream Too! *Tico: Si! *Steve: What Was It About? *Slippery: In My Dream, I Was Bouncing A Ball!, Then I Threw The Ball Into A Net! *Steve: So Slippery Was Bouncing A Ball, and Then He Threw It Into A Net!, What Was He Playing? *Oswald: Basketball! *Steve: Yeah!, Basketball! *Slippery: Yeah!, I Was Playing Basketball!, Whoa!, Then I Changed My Dream!, I Decided to Dream I Was Doing Something Different! *Steve: Wait A Minute!, You..., You Changed Your Dream?, Well, How Do You Do That? *Weenie: (Barks) *Slippery: Yeah!, It's Just Like Playing Pretend!, You Think Really Hard!, and You Could Change It! *Steve: Cool! *Slippery: Next in My Dream, I Was Wearing A Mask and Had Flippers!, What Was I Doing? *Steve: Hmm, Flippers and A Mask!, So, What Was Slippery Doing in His Dream? *Henry: Swimming! *Steve: Oh Yeah!, Swimming! *Slippery: Yeah!, I Was Swimming!, I Love to Swim!, Whoa!, Then I Changed My Dream Again!, Then In My Dream, I Was Super Slippery!, I Had Super Powers, and A Cape, and The Antenna for Hearing Things!, Cause I Can Change My Dream Into Anything I Want It to Be! *(Snoring) *Dora: What is That Sound? *Steve: Wait A Minute, Super Slippery!, Me and The Dora the Explorer and Oswald Characters Hear Something Now! *Slippery: Do You All Hear Snoring? *Steve: We're Hearing Snoring! *Boots: Let's Go Check It Out! *Steve: Bye, Super Slippery! *Slippery: Bye, Steve and Dora the Explorer and Oswald Characters! *Steve: Snoring!, Do You Think Someone's Taking A Nap? *Benny: Hey!, The Felt Friend is Taking A Nap! *Steve: Oh..., Shhh!, (Whispering) Looks Like Our Felt Friend is Taking A Nap!, and Look!, He's Having A... *Tico: Dream! *Steve: Yeah!, Right!, But What is He Dreaming About? *Oswald: A Race! *Steve: Yeah..., Shhh! *Oswald: Oh!, (Whispering) Sorry, Steve! *Steve: What A Great Dream!, He's Dreaming About Winning A Running Race! *Weenie: (Barks) *Felt Friends: (Cheering) *Steve: Well, (Whispering) Let's Just Let Him Dream! *Felt Friends: (Cheering) *Steve: Whoa! *(Steve Falls Down) *Oswald: Uh-Oh!, Steve!, Are You Okay? *Steve: Oops! *Henry: Hey!, Look!, I See A Clue! *Steve: My Shoe?, Oh!, But I..., I..., I Thought A Double-Knotted It! *Dora: No!, A Clue! *Steve: Oh!, A Clue!, There's A Clue On This..., This Mat!, Okay!, You Know What We Need!, Our... *Boots: Notebook! *Steve: Right!, Our Notebook!, So..., Our Second Clue is, This Mat!, So, We Have One Big Rectangle, Some Lines for The Bottom, and Two Lines Here to Make The Smaller Rectangles!, There, A Mat!, So, We're Trying to Figure Out What Blue's Dream Was About!, What Was Our First Blue's Clue? *Benny and Tico: A Leotard! *Steve: A Leotard!, Right!, and Now Our Second Clue is This..., This Uh... *Oswald: Mat! *Steve: Mat!, Exactly!, So, What Could Blue's Dream Be About, With, A Leotard and A Mat?, What Do You Think? *Henry: Maybe Blue is Dreaming About Wearing The Leotard and Doing Something on The Mat! *Weenie: (Barks) *Steve: Right, Henry!, Let's Go Find Our Last Clue to Help Us Figure This Out! *Mr. Salt and Mrs. Pepper: Steve!, Dora the Explorer and Oswald Characters! *Steve: Hey!, That Sounds Like Uh... *Dora: Mr. Salt and Mrs. Pepper! *Steve: Right!, Let's Go!, Hey!, What's Up? *Mr. Salt and Mrs. Pepper: Shh! *Mr. Salt: Steve!, I Had A Daydream About What Paprika Grew Up to Be! *Mrs. Pepper: Steve!, I Had Daydream About What Paprika Gew Up to Be! *Steve: Well, Me and The Dora the Explorer and Oswald Characters Would Like to Hear Both Dreams If You Don't Mind If You Have Time! *Mr. Salt: In My Dream, Paprika Was in A Huge Kitchen!, and She Was Surrounded By Food!, and She Was Wearing A Big Puffy Hat! *Steve: So, In Mr. Salt's Dream, What Did Paprika Grew Up to Be? *Boots: A Cook! *Benny: A Chef! *Steve: A Cook!, Right! *Dora, Boots, Benny, Tico, Oswald, Weenie, and Henry: Shh! *Steve: Oh!, (Whispers) Or A Chef! *Mr. Salt: What A Great Dream! *Mrs. Pepper: A Cook!, Okay!, Ready for My Dream About Paprika?, Well, In My Dream, Paprika Took Beautiful Pictures With A Camera! *Steve: So, In Mrs. Pepper's Dream, What Did Paprika Grew Up to Be? *Tico: A Picture Taker!, A Photographer! *Steve: Right! *Dora, Boots, Benny, Tico, Oswald, Weenie, and Henry: Shh! *Steve: Oh!, (Whispers) A Picture Taker!, Or A Photographer! *Mrs. Pepper: See?, It Was A Great Dream Too! *Oswald: But, I Wonder What Paprika is Dreaming About? *Paprika: (Singing) La, La, La, La, La, La, La! *Steve: So, What is Paprika Dreaming She Grew Up to Be? *Henry: A Singer! *Steve: Oh!, Right! *Dora, Boots, Benny, Tico, Oswald, Weenie, and Henry: Shh! *Steve: (Whispers) A Singer! *Paprika: (Singing) We Can Do, Anything, That We Wanna Do! *Steve: Well, I Guess She Could Be A Singer, Or A Photographer, Or A Chef, Or Whatever She Wants to Be! *Mr. Salt and Mrs. Pepper: This is True!, Thanks for Helping Us, Steve and Dora the Explorer and Oswald Characters! *(Mailtime Jingle) *Steve: (Gasps), (Whispers) The Mail's Here! *Dora: Let's Go! *Oswald: Come On! *(Song Starts) *Steve: (Singing) Here's The Mail, It Never Fails, It Makes Me Wanna Wag My Tail, When It Comes I Wanna Wail... *Dora, Boots, Benny, Tico, Oswald, Weenie, Henry, Steve, and Blue: (Singing) MAIL!!! *(Song Ends) *Mailbox: Whoa!, Mail's Here!, Steve!, Dora the Explorer and Oswald Characters!, You Wouldn't Believe It! *Steve: What, Mailbox? *Mailbox: I Had A Dream That I Delivered All of You A Letter! *Boots: Wow! *Mailbox: And Look!, My Dream Came True! *(Mailbox Opens) *(Mailbox Closes) *Steve: Well, Dreams Do Come True! *Benny: Sometimes! *Mailbox: Yeah! *Tico: Gracias! *Steve: We Just Got A Letter! *(Song Starts) *Steve: (Singing) We Just Got A Letter. *Benny: (Singing) We Just Got A Letter. *Oswald: (Singing) We Just Got A Letter. *Henry: (Singing) Wonder Who It's From. *Weenie: (Barks) *(Song Ends) *(Steve Opens The Letter) *Steve: Oh!, Look!, It's A Letter from Our Friends! *Children: Hi, Steve!, Hi, Dora the Explorer and Oswald Characters! *Girl: We're Making Dream Catchers! *Girl: First You Take A Branch, Form It Into A Circle, Then You Take The Lether, Go Over to This Corner, Bring This, Pull This Over, You Can Make Any Shape You Want With The Lether!, Go Over The Edge, In Between All The Empty Spaces!, You Try Making One!, Okay?, Pull It Tight, Pull It Over Here, Some People Believe That The Bad Dreams Get Caught in The Strings, and The Good Dreams Go Through The Center! *Children: Bye, Steve!, Bye, Dora the Explorer and Oswald Characters! *Steve: Bye! *Oswald: Wow!, A Dream Catcher! *Henry: That's So Cool! *Weenie: (Barks Yeah!) *Steve: Blue!, We Should Make One of Those... *Blue: (Barks Hey, Guys!) *Steve: Blue?, Did You See Which Way Blue Went? *Dora: She Went That Way! *Steve: This Way!, Thanks! *Boots: Hey!, Look! *Benny: It's Sleeping Beauty! *Steve: And She's Having A..., A Dream! *Sleeping Beauty: Blue!, Blue! *Blue: (Barks and Skidoos) *(Blue Skidooing Into Sleeping Beauty's Dream) *Tico: Wow! *Oswald: Blue Just Skidooed Right Into Sleeping Beauty's Dream! *Steve: Wow!, Do You Think We Can, Too? *Weenie: (Barks Yeah!) *(Song Starts) *Steve: (Singing) Blue Skidoo, We Can, Too! *(Song Ends) *(Dora, Boots, Benny, Tico, Oswald, Weenie, Henry, and Steve Skidooing Into Sleeping Beauty's Dream) Category:Article stubs Category:Dora the Explorer Spoof Category:Oswald TV Spoofs Category:Blue's Clues Tv Spoofs Category:Blue's Clues TV Spoofs Category:Blue's Clues TV Shows Category:Crossovers Category:2019 Category:Transcripts